


The Flower Arrangement

by Mystery_Diver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Misunderstandings, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Diver/pseuds/Mystery_Diver
Summary: The sad chicken man is ready to give the farmer a dating bouquet but sees them holding a bouquet while with someone else and assumes the worst. The flowers are for him though oh no.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Flower Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B4 crying emoji meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742950) by snailmilkbiscuit. 



> [This is part of a series of one shots that go no where and have no purpose other than for me to practice and get inspired to do my own larger personal SDV projects/as a cathartics. Trying to find a healthy relationship with sharing my writing again.]

Shane was terrified. No. That barely described the absolute fear gripping his entire body and made his knees shake with every step. His heart pounded loudly in his ears making the normal rush of the river disappear. In his hands he tightly held a special bouquet of flowers. The paper wrap wrinkled as his hands squeezed the stems with worry. It was common in Stardew to give these flowers when you wanted to go steady with someone and he felt it was time to give them. No matter how his body worked against him though he continued to put one foot in front of the other to get into town. As he approached the side of Emily and Haley’s home he slowed. Something about walking straight into the courtyard felt too vulnerable and he stopped to peek around the corner.

Seeing the Stardrop Saloon put him a little at ease. An old comfort that rarely let him down and he saw the opportunity to go around the other side so it wouldn’t feel as open. He knew the farmer would be at Pierre’s this morning and wanted to catch them on his way to work before most people were out and about and could witness this romantic display. Filling his lungs with the cool morning air he went to move but froze seeing the glass door open and two figures step out. It was the farmer and Leah. His eyes unable to look away as he spotted a similar flower bouquet in the farmer’s hands that he was currently crushing in his own. They talked for a moment before the farmer pulled her into a hug.

It felt like he had been punched in the gut how fast his stomach dropped. A burning sensation seeped heavily in his chest and only then he realized he had stopped breathing. His blood boiled and he couldn’t handle watching anymore. Tears blurred his vision and he threw the flowers to the ground before quickly making his way to JoJa Mart around the back way to avoid having to pass either of them. His mind was swirling. What was he thinking? Someone actually might like him? Putting himself on the chopping block because he thought they could be the one? What a fucking joke. He was a fucking joke. Obviously he wasn’t more than a friend and he was furious he let any of his walls down to begin with. This was why he needed to keep people at a distance because it always ended in hurt. He wiped the tears still left on his face and barreled to the back lockers to change into his uniform before anyone could see his red eyes.


End file.
